<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Mess with the Hat by MayGlenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656750">Don't Mess with the Hat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn'>MayGlenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Implied Marosa, Gentle Pranks, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Teasing, Well-Adjusted Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alex, we’re going to be late!” Michael complained from the bedroom, obviously tearing it apart to try to find something. “If we miss Rosa’s gala, Maria’s going to kill both of us, and then Rosa’s going to probably piss on our corpses, and then Isobel is going to have to declare a blood feud, and once Max and Liz are in on it, life as we know it on this planet is over, man.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Mess with the Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/gifts">TuppingLiberty</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076751">Only Drunks and Children Tell the Truth</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloud/pseuds/haloud">haloud</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn">MayGlenn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From TuppingLiberty: Alex-Michael, prompt is cowboy hats and kissing. </p><p>Thanks for the prompt! I kind of imagine this as a future To Raise a Child 'verse, where they're already pretty well-adjusted anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alex, we’re going to be late!” Michael complained from the bedroom, obviously tearing it apart to try to find something. “If we miss Rosa’s gala, Maria’s going to kill both of us, and then Rosa’s going to probably piss on our corpses, and then Isobel is going to have to declare a blood feud, and once Max and Liz are in on it, life as we know it on this planet is </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span>, man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sat by the door, scrolling through his phone, mostly looking at memes. “I’ve been ready for twenty minutes, Michael. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not going to be late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, man! You’re sure you haven’t seen it? I don’t have time to fix my hair, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>that hat, man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alex didn’t answer, Michael stopped his frenetic searching, deciding that the silence was suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked up at him from beneath Michael’s cowboy hat and beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst husband in the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, babe. I found your hat,” Alex said belatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael snatched it off his head—Alex’s hair was glued into perfect place with enough product that the hat made no impression—and stalked towards the door. “You’re walking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you.” Alex was up and wrestling for the keys. “We’re taking my car anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> can take whatever car you want. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want a divorce,” Michael pouted, holding the keys behind him so that Alex had to reach for them by wrapping his arms around Michael entirely. “You don’t mess with a man’s hat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so dramatic, that was funny. I’ll make it up to you,” Alex indulged, leaning close enough to kiss Michael and swipe the keys at once. “Come on, we’re going to be late.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>